


23

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	23

孙策都不知道他们两个是怎么成功到达浴室的。

亲吻投入时没有人睁着眼睛；他的手黏在周瑜的腰上，没有放开过——他们就这么跌跌撞撞进了浴室。

孙策一个人住，又是租的房子，浴室布局很简单，只有个小洗手盆、淋浴头和几个挂钩。洗浴用品逼仄地挤在小窗台上，塑料百叶窗帘遮挡着自然光线。

他伸出手解周瑜扣子，一颗、两颗，他做这件事很专注，下意识在脑子里偷偷报数。周瑜由着他，随手又将淋浴头打开了。冷水立刻洒了出来，而后是热水器打火的声音。孙策皱起眉，很顺手把自己衣服往上一拉，从头顶那儿脱了下来，扔到了洗手盆里。周瑜倒没什么动作，只是笑了笑，问他说：“这样像不像我也被淋了？”

这种明显不过的引导，孙策也不抗拒。他一扯周瑜裤子，那湿透的西服裤就不情不愿、湿漉漉地滑过周瑜的腿往下掉。孙策没空等，弯了腰垂下头，也不去脱那只脱了一半的衬衫，隔着半透明的布料就含住了他爱人的乳首，舔弄了几下最后又以轻轻的啃咬作为结束动作。最后那下对周瑜来说有些出乎意料，他小声惊呼，低头去看孙策，孙策也恰巧抬起头来对他笑。

水已经热了，周瑜想，脸很烫。孙策笑起来总是很好看的。

孙策握着周瑜的腰，在他耳边问了句，“转过身去，好不好？”他也没等周瑜说好，在周瑜腰上使了些力，周瑜便配合地转过身去。他看见雾气缭绕之中那些水流沿着周瑜的发梢分成了一缕缕，然后从脖子滑到了肩上、背上。孙策贴近周瑜，从背后抱住了他，一只手摸上另外的乳尖，却发现它早就充血挺立。他搓弄几下，又问：“我刚刚舔你是不是很舒服？”

大多时候他不过是过个口瘾，周瑜很少真的用语言回应他这些话，不过孙策触碰到的身体会因为他说的话有些发抖，眯着眼睛，微微张着口，喘得更急促一些，而这对孙策来说也已经足够。周瑜会旁敲侧击诉说欲望，太直白不是他的风格。

可周瑜今天反常地主动，小声说了“是”，又支支吾吾把“舒服”两个字补上。

孙策觉得自己也不正常了。他竟然对这样的回应感到些许不好意思，开不了口说他一肚子荤话。他凑过去吻了下周瑜的耳垂，算是无声的回应，从窗台上的杂物拿出润滑剂，挤在手上，然后手指又往他爱人的穴口探去，却又只摸在了臀肉上。

周瑜给他摸了一把，分开了双腿，腰微微向下沉。他动作不大，但邀请的意义明显不过。孙策低下头去，不再去看那让人分神又让人更兴奋的背部线条，从尾椎开始润滑——沾着手指上的量显然不够，孙策重新拿过润滑剂，又觉得自己是不是太过扫兴。但探索着周瑜炙热甬道的手指很快找到了敏感点，周瑜身体突然绷紧了，就算手撑在了墙上,也还是有站不稳、要摔下去的样子。孙策搂过他，手臂钳着周瑜的腰，两个人贴在了一块儿，他的手指不怎么好动，于是这次扩张之中孙策显得耐心温柔。周瑜忍不住侧过脸偷偷看孙策，眼眶染上了情欲的红，又下意识紧张地咬了咬唇，低声说了声，“阿策”。

无论出于什么目的，这个时候都像有些过分的勾引。孙策脸也红，说：“怎么了？”

周瑜的脸侧回去，不看孙策了，依旧小声：“……在想你怎么还不进来。”

孙策的阴茎顶在周瑜一边大腿根，在听见这话的同时又感觉到了大腿轻轻抖了下——这一点点的刺激都让孙策差点射出来。还好只是差点，他想，不然他爱人现在这么想要他，总得好好满足，丢人都是次要的了。他抽出手指，将那又硬了几分的肉刃堵在周瑜穴口，说完“疼就告诉我”之后便又毫不犹豫顶入，那地方比平时更热，大概是热水的作用。孙策爽得叹了出声，可周瑜疼，只有声在水声之下显得愈发细微的惊呼。孙策腾出只手给他抚慰前面，后面又慢慢撞击紧绞着自己阴茎的小穴，两面开弓弄得周瑜要站不住，像要打滑一样踩了几下地面的水。

“我们装修新家的时候，”孙策说，“提醒我记得给浴室装个大点的浴缸。”

周瑜还没反应过来，孙策又从他后穴中退了出去。那玩意儿在体内的时候只觉得疼，可现在又有不被填满的空虚感。他习惯性看向孙策，孙策却一言不发，将他打横抱起。周瑜身高不适合给他这样抱着，总觉得自己要掉下去，牢牢搂着孙策脖子，说：“阿策……我要掉下来了。”

孙策哼哼两声，算听过了，又说：“你得相信我。”

床离得不远，周瑜趴在孙策肩上没多久，就被放在了床上。孙策动作很轻，将温柔都显了出来。周瑜抬起头咬他耳朵，说前两天你故意摔我，也没有摔疼。

孙策耳朵唰一下就红了。他说了句，“你还好意思提”，然后又将周瑜得身体打开，不厌其烦地又插入手指，相当娴熟地用指尖操着敏感带。周瑜哪能回答得了他，张开了口喘着气，无声地呻吟了好一会儿，才等到孙策停下来。他有些委屈，对着孙策说：“我以为你不生气了。”

“是不生气了。”孙策抽出手指，将性器抵在后穴，“但也不喜欢听。”

周瑜“嗯”了一声，抬起腿勾住孙策的腰，说：“不说了。”

孙策的插入令他想说也说不出口。周瑜后面再次被塞满，这次还没多少痛感，稍微动一动就给埋在自己身体里的巨物弄得浑身发麻。孙策又试探性顶了好几下，周瑜呜咽几声，又要流出泪来。他想他或许是以前太不愿意哭，现在都要在这种地方还回来——可除了生理上的快感之外，他也觉得这次眼眶里特别酸，蕴着很多他自己都说不清楚的情绪。他下意识搂紧孙策脖子，怕再弄丢一样，又腾不出手来抹眼泪，稍稍偏过头去，好让孙策不那么快发现。但孙策怎么可能没发现，他去吻周瑜眼角，只是他也喘得厉害，声音也发哑：“会好的。……没事的。”

他话里都是安慰，下面也没停下来，从慢慢磨蹭逐渐过渡到又快又狠的撞击。周瑜就再也想不了什么别的事情了，他搂着孙策承受一次次冲击，快感填满了整具身体，他的世界好像就只剩下了孙策，他专注认真地看孙策，孙策对他笑了笑，又将他乳首咬得发红，才要去给他摸摸前面肿胀得性器。孙策的手才覆在上面，周瑜性器就颤颤巍巍流出了白的透明的液体，蹭在了孙策小腹上。孙策不知道自己现在看起来怎么样，可他喜欢这种乱七八糟的样子，好像阴茎又硬了几分。孙策开始最后的高频冲刺，周瑜歪着头，夹着孙策肉棒的小穴不断抽搐，小腿发麻，堪堪向下落，又被孙策握着膝盖窝才维持了激烈性事的姿势。

最后孙策没射他体内，但孙策没太忍住，大部分还是射在了红肿的穴口上。周瑜缓过来后说他做面子工程，要想不弄在里面还得戴套。孙策侧身抱着他，埋他肩上，说，“每次都太急了，就没戴；前两天看见你那儿流出来一股股精液，还他妈的摔了，心疼死我了。”周瑜眨眨眼，用孙策的话回敬说：“……你还好意思提。”

孙策接话倒很快，说：“那我们一比一平了，好不好？”

“好啊。”周瑜眯着眼睛，打了呵欠，说，“……我有点饿了。”

孙策立刻从床上弹了起来，问：“我就知道你没吃午饭。你还要钓我上床——”

他爱人说得理所当然：“我很喜欢你抱我吻我的时候。我不知道你以前跟其他人是不是这样的……但总有种我是世界上唯一一个会被这样对待的感觉。”

孙策有点不知所措，下意识说了声“操”，又赶紧说，“不是骂人那个意思，我就是——”

周瑜也坐了起来，看着他，还对着他笑了笑，说：“……害羞了。”

孙策没回答，下了床，嘟囔了句：“冰箱里还有点东西，我随便做点给你吃。”

他走出房间之后，周瑜才好好看了一眼这个地方。房间里有张木桌子，看着就不像孙策会买的，大抵是房东自己的东西；那上面摆着个花里胡哨的花瓶，里面装着拆出来的小熊花束。

周瑜看了一会儿，也从床上下去。这儿没有属于他的拖鞋，他便光着脚走了出去，很快就到了厨房门口。

孙策往碗里打了鸡蛋，扭头看了他一眼，问：“怎么出来了？把鞋穿上。刚下过雨，天气凉。”

“也没什么，”周瑜没听他话，踩进最近显然没怎么用过的厨房，低下头去，把头靠在了孙策背上，“就想看着你。”


End file.
